Always the Quiet Ones
by red-bell-again
Summary: ...Sam's eyes flew to hers and she watched them darken as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, his lips pressed into a hard line. "As far as I'm aware I have no reason to handcuff you, but it's still early days."... Emily has a new neighbour.


**A/N: Did you miss me? *crickets*, well anyway- here is my new one shot. It's not my best, but it's not my worst.**

**I started to feel a little guilty while I was writing 'Worth Every Scar' and this fic is a result of that guilt, it has nothing to do with the WES storyline (aside from characters) and was just merely an outlet for some fluff and lemons.**

**It's not perfect, but I hope you enjoy it anyway- reviews are, as always, appreciated. Red.**

* * *

><p>"No Lee, you're not doing it right! Push a little harder- yeah like that, keep going!"<p>

"Is this okay? How does it look?"

"How the hell should I know, I can't see around this thing, it's huge! No- now you've lost it again, twist it to your left and tilt it up a bit more."

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up Em; fuck, can we go a little faster- please?"

"Okay, okay- almost there, ready? One, two…there! Ha, we did it!" Emily stood back, hands on hips as she admired their handy work.

"Shit!" Leah swiped the back of her hand over her sweaty forehead and blew out a breath. "Remind me again why you couldn't just get someone else to bring that thing up? Or just by a new one? Preferably smaller... and a lot less ugly!"

"Hey! Don't diss the couch!" she scowled, dropping down into the soft, well worn, brown leather cushions with a relaxed sigh. "Apart from you, this is the only constant thing in my life."

"Well then you need to get out more!" her friend cocked an eyebrow and dropped down next to her. "Go get me a drink, it's the least you can do."

"It's gonna have to be tap water," said Emily as she pushed herself from her seat and walked in to the small, open plan kitchen, rifling carefully through a box marked 'glassware' and pulling out two tumblers, "the fridge is empty and I was planning on living on take out until I could be bothered to go to the store."

Leah waved her off blindly, her head tipped back on to the back of the couch and her eyes shut. Emily stepped towards the sink and turned the tap which shuddered and groaned, but stayed dry. She frowned and tried it a few more times, switching between the two faucets and still without result.

"Why the hell is my water off?" she set the glasses back on the counter and opened the cupboard under the sink to look for the main valve, slamming it shut when she couldn't find it.

"Relax Em." Leah stood and wandered toward the front door of the apartment, "let's go talk to the super, I'm sure he'll know what's up."

She disappeared out of the door, the floorboard just outside squeaking loudly and Emily heard her squeal in surprise followed by a muffled voice, running out after her to find her sprawled on her ass while a rather large man crouched down next to her, apologizing profusely.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he exclaimed as he placed his ipod on the floor next to them and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to her feet "I wasn't paying attention- I didn't see you. Are you okay"

Emily watched as Leah stared, speechless at the man in front of her and she couldn't exactly blame her, he was all kinds of wonderful.

His grey tank and black basketball shorts clung to his thick frame, his dark hair was damp and his skin glistened with sweat. The dark, tanned huh of his flesh tinged pink as a result of whatever workout he had been doing and his dark eyes searched nervously over Leah.

"I am absolutely…" Leah trailed off and shook her head as she openly eyed him and Emily could have sworn his pink cheeks got darker "fine!"

"Uh, are you sure?" he edged, releasing her and keeping his eyes on her as he bent down to get his ipod.

"She's fine, her ass cushioned the fall!" Emily chuckled as Leah's mouth fell open in shock and stepped forward, offering her hand to the stranger. "This is Leah and I'm Emily."

"I'm…I'm Sam." he stammered, glancing between the two of them.

"Hey! I resent the comment about my ass!" Leah pouted, contorting her neck around in an attempt to look at it before her eyes shot to Emily's with a mischievous glint. "What do you think?"

She turned her back to Sam and watched him over her shoulder as his eyes widened, trying hard not to look where her hands cupped her own butt.

"Oh my god! Lee, stop groping yourself in front of my neighbors, you don't have to live next to them!" Emily grabbed her friends hand and pulled her back.

"_Do_ you live here?" she asked turning to Sam and he nodded. "Would you happen to know why I don't have any water? Only the taps aren't running and I can't find the stop cock."

"Oh, yeah the apartments were re-modeled a couple of years ago so the valve isn't where it should be," he said quickly as he twisted the cable of his earphones nervously between his fingers. "You want me to show you?"

"Please!" Emily pleaded with a smile and moved to let him walk past her and into her apartment. Leah held her hand up to stop her from following him, instead gesturing to his ass and fanning herself dramatically.

Emily pushed her playfully and entered her home, finding Sam crouched down just inside the door in front of a panel that she hadn't noticed before and half of his arms inside the wall. "Can you try the tap for me?" he asked and she nodded, walking over to the sink. The tap spluttered and water came rushing out.

"Oh thank you, you're a life saver!" she grinned putting her fingers under the water "I was wondering if I'd get to shower tonight!"

"You're welcome." Sam said softly, backing towards the door "Do you need help with anything else?"

"Well now that you mention it…" Leah started and Emily hip checked her with a scowl.

"No, thank you Sam," she replied, following him to the door. "You've been a great help."

"Uh, well if you ever need anything…" he trailed off, one hand tugging at his hair while the other thumbed over his shoulder and across the hall. "I live opposite, feel free to knock."

"Most definitely!" Leah exclaimed and Emily sighed, shooting Sam an apologetic smile before closing the door behind him. "Oh my god! Did you see the ass on that man?"

Emily shook her head and wandered back towards her mountain of boxes. "Seriously Lee, you're worse than a dog in heat! Did you have to behave like that? You were embarrassing the poor guy."

"Are you honestly telling me that you _didn't_ imagine what he looked like naked? Not even for a millisecond?" Leah cut her eyes at her friend. "Because I did, in fact I'm pretty sure I came just thinking about him!"

"Well I guess he was kinda cute?" Emily relented as she pulled a stack of CD's from a box and placed them on the floor next to her.

"Cute! No, no, no," she dropped on the floor next to her "a kitten, a puppy- Justin Bieber, those things are cute. Not that I think Justin Bieber is cute because I'm a twenty five year old woman and that would be little wrong if I'm completely honest, but that man is…"

Leah pointed towards the door and shook her head. "He's a _man!_ He's hot and sweaty, tall, dark and all kinds of fuckable! The arms and oh god! The thighs, did you see the thighs? Just think of the leverage!"

Emily scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. "Just to clarify, it was your wedding I attended last month right?"

"Yeah, and thanks to you're gorgeous new neighbor, Embry is going to get a complete workout tonight!" Leah waggled her eyebrows. "Just gotta remember to scream the right name."

"You're incorrigible, absolutely incorrigible!" she chuckled.

"But you love me anyway," Leah sang, standing up and brushing off her jeans. "Well, if my slave duties are over I think I'll leave you to it. One more minute within a fifty yard radius of Sexy Sam and my uterus might make a bid for freedom and go after him!"

"Get out of my house!" Emily followed after her, pushing her towards the door with a chuckle. "Before I have to call the police and have you forcibly removed."

"You wouldn't dare!" she hissed grabbing her bag and pulling open the door. "I'll call you tomorrow. Love you!"

Later that night Emily stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She stood in front of the bathroom vanity and combed out her hair as she air dried before crossing into her bedroom and grabbing her robe.

She walked through the front room towards the kitchen, stopping when a loud creak caught her attention.

Emily tiptoed towards the front door, pressing her palms against the painted wood and looking through the peep hole, gasping quietly when she saw Sam pacing back and forth in front of her door with a basket in one hand and the other buried in his hair.

She stepped back and chewed her fingernail as she waited to see what he would do, finally giving up and grabbing the handle, yanking the door open and finding him blushing wildly.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, clutching her robe tighter round her.

Sam thrust the basket at her, "this is for you. My, uh, my mom found out I had a new neighbor so she put some things together for you." he explained.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Thank you, you - she shouldn't have!"

"It's nothing too big, just some bread and homemade turkey soup, a bottle of wine and I think my mom chucked a couple of candy bars in there somewhere," he rambled as she fingered the contents of the basket. "I know it's a little personal, it's just that once my mother gets an idea in her head she kinda…"

"Sam?" Emily said sharply, stopping him. "It's great, I really appreciate it."

"That's good," he nodded and let out a nervous chuckle. "Well I'll let you get back to whatever it was you were doing."

Sam gestured towards her and his eyes raked over her body, widening slightly as he finally registered her attire and she felt herself flush under his gaze.

"It was nothing too exciting," she squeaked. "Well, thanks again- for everything! I guess I'll be seeing you around quite a bit huh?"

"I hope so." Sam breathed, his eyes widened even more and his face bloomed as the words left his mouth.

"Goodnight Sam." Emily couldn't help the smile that erupted over her face as he snapped his mouth shut and span towards his apartment.

She slipped the latch across her own door and leaned back against, giggling quietly to herself as she took a better look through the basket. A large Tupperware container of still warm soup and a baguette, a bottle of red wine and buried deep in the bottom, a box of Reese's Pieces and a Butterfinger.

The gesture filled her with certain warmth, and she continued to smile to herself as she placed the soup in the fridge and the wine in a holder that sat on the counter top.

Emily retrieved the candy from the bottom of the basket and frowned at the folded up piece of paper that sat, hidden under the Reese's box.

The words '_He's a little shy'_, were scrawled across the rose scented paper in distinctly feminine script followed by the digits of a phone number.

Her eyes flicked back towards the door of her apartment as she chewed the inside of her cheek, before reaching into the box at her feet and pinning the note to the middle of her refrigerator door with an 'S' shaped magnet.

The next morning Emily awoke later than she had intended and scuttled around, sifting through her still boxed up clothes in an attempt to get dressed.

She spent most of the day unpacking the last of her things, looking through the peep hole every time there was a creak outside her door and staring at the number stuck to her refrigerator.

With a sigh she grabbed her cell and pulled up Leah's number.

"Okay," she said as soon as the call connected. "I'll admit it; he's a little more than just cute."

"_Only a little more?_" Leah replied and Emily could only imagine the smirk she had plastered across her face.

"Fine, a lot more!" she conceded. "A hell of a lot more, but you know- I just don't get it? I mean the guy's huge, I would probably cross the street to avoid him on a dark night, but if I say one word to him he goes redder than a tomato!

When he was at my door last night…"

"_He was at your door last night?"_ Leah exclaimed, cutting her off. "_Why_?"

"I got out the shower and found him pacing outside," she told her. "His mom found out about his new neighbor and decided to send me a mini welcome pack- complete with his phone number."

"_Fuck off_!" Emily shook her head at her friend's language. "_Did you keep it_?"

"Maybe." she edged, her hand going to her mouth as she chewed her nail nervously. "But he only lives across the hall, I don't…"

"_Well then go knock down his damn door_!" Leah yelled. "_It's always the quiet one's ya know_?"

"What are you talking about?" Emily frowned, propping her self on the back of the couch and staring out the window.

"_Well look at Embry_," she explained. "_I can barely get him to say boo to a goose if we're out in public, but get him between the sheets and his vocabulary makes even me blush! And I swear he's a contortionist, you wouldn't believe some of the positions he can get himself into- I don't care if do end up walking like John Wayne for the rest of the week, that shit is worth it!"_

"Well," Emily coughed "thank you for that lovely insight into your sex life. I'm not entirely sure it was needed though."

"_Trust me Em, you get him in the right place and you'll be the one blushing- I'd bet my first born on it. Listen I gotta go, stores getting kinda busy and I need to help mom out on the counter, let me know how it goes_." And the line went dead.

Emily glanced back at the fridge and shook her head, before grabbing her car keys and purse and heading outside.

The trip to the grocery store had been more than painful, it was Saturday and the aisles were crowded, she'd fought a middle aged woman over the last box of Froot Loops and won, but lost the last carton of orange juice to an old man with a particularly dangerous looking walking stick.

Emily pulled into the parking lot of her building and wrestled the grocery bags into her arms as she kicked the door shut and bit down on the key fob to engage the lock.

She struggled almost blindly towards the entrance, nearly tripping over the pavement and loosing a grapefruit in the process.

"You need a hand with that?" Emily peeked around the top bag to find Sam, propping the door open and her stomach did a little flip.

She tried to answer him around the key fob still clenched between her lips and Sam chuckled, only turning a little pink as he reached out and took it from her.

"That be would great thanks!" she smiled letting him grab three of her four bags before rescuing her dropped fruit.

"After you." he said softly, gesturing her through the door and following behind her.

Emily led the way up the stairs, propping her bag on her hip while she fished her key from her purse.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from anything important," she said as she finally opened the door.

"I was just taking the trash out," Sam told her as he sat the bags down on the counter top. "And this is no trouble; I was coming back up here any way, right?"

"I guess," she nodded, watching as his cheeks grew a little redder. "Thank you though; I don't think I would have got up the stairs without falling on my ass. I didn't really bring any household stuff with me and there was a little more than I expected, I shouldn't have tried to bring it all in at once."

Sam stood in the middle of her small kitchen, hands stuffed in his pockets as she rambled on at him, a shy smile playing on his lips as she delved into the bags and began putting things away.

"Oh god, I'm sorry! I don't mean hold you up, don't feel you need to stand there and listen to me blether on." she exclaimed finally turning to him with her arms full of toiletries. "I don't even realize I'm doing it half the time, I think working with a bunch of five year olds is finally rubbing off on me, I'm lucky I even have a verbal filter anymore- see I'm doing it again!"

"Its fine, I like to listen." he chortled and she finally took a moment to look at him. The crisp white t-shirt that pulled across his wide chest and a pair of well worn jeans that hung low on his thick hips and clung to his thighs.

Leah was right, he was all man.

"Um," it was her turn to blush as her eyes crept up to meet his. "Would…would you like to stay for dinner? I understand if you already have plans or something, but I've been told I make a pretty mean meatloaf and it would be a shame to waste all that food."

"What am I saying?" her eyes widened and she brought a hand to her face. "I'm a complete stranger, why the hell would you want to have dinner with me?"

"Why don't you finish putting your things away?" Sam said softly, shifting his weight between his feet. "Then maybe I can help you with the cooking?"

Emily bit her lip against the urge to squeal like a teenage fan girl, resorting to nodding and darting around him towards the bathroom.

When she came back, she found him neatly folding the empty grocery bags and stashing them out of the way.

"You chop," she said, drawing his attention back to her. "I'll cook."

Just over an hour later found two loaded plates placed on the coffee table while Emily grabbed a couple of oversized cushions from her bed and tossed them to the floor as makeshift seats.

"I'm really sorry about having to eat like this," she grimaced, handing Sam cutlery and plopping herself down on the opposite side of the table from. "I swear I have a dining table ordered, I'm not usually this uncivilized!"

"I don't know I kinda like It." he shrugged, watching as she shoved some food into her mouth. "It's less formal, not as stiff or forced- less requirement for table manners."

"Table manners, huh?" she cocked an eyebrow at him, "you mean like this?"

She wasn't quite sure what possessed her to do it, but she opened her mouth and showed him her chewed food.

Sam's hand flew to his mouth to stop his own food from shooting across the room as he snorted at her actions.

"You were right," he said from behind his hand. "Those five year olds are definitely rubbing off on you!"

Emily shook her head in disbelief, putting down her fork and making to stand up. "You want a drink?" she asked and Sam held up his hand, stopping her and getting up himself.

"I'll get it. Fridge?" she nodded and watched him disappear behind the small partition wall, listening to the tinkling of the beer bottles as he stripped them from their packaging and then… nothing.

Emily frowned, leaning back in an effort to see what he was doing, almost falling backwards as she overstretched.

She jumped to her feet and followed after him, her lip going straight between her teeth when she saw him standing in front of her fridge with the note in his hand.

"I'd normally be a little worried about a strange woman having my number with out me giving it too her, but I'd recognize that stationary anywhere!" he twisted his head to look at her. "The basket?"

She nodded, "under the Reese's. I'm sorry I…"

Sam walked out of the kitchen and dumped the bottles on the table next to his abandoned plate, walking back out of view and Emily stood, motionless waiting for the door to slam shut.

Instead, moments later he came back to where she was standing and fiddled with the magnet and when she looked she saw a second row of numbers under the first, in a decidedly more illegible scrawl.

"My cell," the blush was back. "In case you need something and I'm not home."

Emily smiled and chewed on the inside of her cheek as he looked down at her. "Uh, shall we finish dinner?"

He nodded and waited for her to walk back into the front room and resume her place at the table before joining her.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully.

Sam insisted on doing the washing up and Emily joked that she might as well cancel the order for her countertop dishwasher and just have him over every night- it would save her some money.

Well it was meant as a joke, but the look that flashed in his eyes made her think that maybe it wasn't the worst idea in the world.

She sat next to him on her treasured couch and shared the Reese's Pieces with him as a substitute for a dessert. He didn't complain once when she turned on the T.V and settled on a re-run of America's Next Top Model, either.

As the closing credits rolled up the screen, Emily turned to find him watching her intently. "You want another drink? I think I've got one beer left, or there's the bottle your mom sent over?"

"I shouldn't," he grimaced, glancing at his watch and standing up. "I have to be at work in seven hours."

"You have to be at work by six o'clock on a Sunday?" she exclaimed following him towards the door. "What do you do?"

"I'm a cop." he said softly. "I don't usually start that early, but I have some paperwork to finish up before my shift starts."

"Huh," she frowned a little "never would have pegged you for law enforcement, you seem like someone who would prefer to work behind the scenes- no offence or anything."

"None taken and I suppose you're right," he shrugged. "The Police Force is a bit of a family tradition. The last four generations were all cops, following in their footsteps just seemed like the natural thing to do? I actually quite like it."

"Well in that case, I'll try and stay on your good side Officer." she giggled and Sam cocked an eyebrow at her as he pulled open the door and walked across the hall.

"Thanks for dinner, it was great." he said, slipping his key into the lock. "So- I have a little confession."

"Oh yeah, and what would that be? You working undercover? Have I been bad?" she smirked, leaning against her doorframe. "Do you need to handcuff me?"

Sam's eyes flew to hers and she watched them darken as his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat and his lips pressed into a hard line.

"As far as I'm aware I have no reason to handcuff you, but it's still early days." he ground out and her heart thumped against the wall of her chest.

He loosened his gaze and stepped over the threshold of his apartment, "what I was going to say was that- and if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone I'll deny it until I'm blue in the face- your meatloaf is better than my momma's."

Emily cleared her throat and nodded. "Your secrets safe with me. Goodnight Officer Uley."

"Goodnight Emily." she heard his door click shut the second after hers.

Emily grabbed the empty bottles from the coffee table and took them into the kitchen to put them in the trash, turning to the fridge to grab the last bottle when the note caught her eye.

She stared at the numbers as she twisted the cap off and took a long swig, wishing that it was something a hell of a lot stronger before turning to grab her purse from the counter and taking out a pen and her diary, hurriedly scribbling across the page and tearing it out as she skipped towards her door and yanked it open.

Her small fist against Sam's door sounded a lot louder than it probably was, and it seemed to take an age before he finally answered.

"Something wrong?" he asked as her eyes roamed perversely from his naked chest, over his too loose shorts and right down to his bare feet.

Emily was pretty sure her face was a red as his by the time her eyes made it back up to his face.

"I just thought I'd give you this." she mumbled nervously, her tongue flicking out over her suddenly dry lips as she handed him the piece of paper with her number on. "It's only fair. Sorry for disturbing you again, goodnight."

She bolted back across the hall without waiting for any kind of reply, resting her weight on the door as she blew out a breath. "Holy crap, you could bounce a coin on those abs!"

A chuckled "Night Em!" followed by a closing door, sent her slumping to the floor in embarrassment.

"Shy, my ass!" she scowled, resuming her place in front of the TV.

Monday morning rolled around without a peep from Sam and she told herself she was grateful having suffered more than enough humiliation after she had recounted the entire night to Leah.

Emily grabbed her oversized and equally overfilled handbag and slipped her feet in to a pair of modestly heeled pumps before tottering down the stairs and across the parking lot to her car.

A motorcycle roared to a stop in the space next to her just as she pulled out, her eyes momentarily flicked toward its rider, her heart jumping a little when she realized he seemed to be looking in her direction.

She offered a stiff smile and pulled out onto the street.

After recess she settled her class into a quiet activity, hoping it would calm them a little before she attempted their numbers.

Emily smoothed down the skirt of her sundress and sat behind her desk, flicking off her shoes and stretching out her toes with a soft sigh.

She pulled open her drawer to grab her own work and noticed her phone flash with a new message.

'_Learned anything new today, Miss Young? What should I be expecting next- a wet willy? A wedgie, maybe? I hope for your sake that they are no longer influencing your table manners; I may be forced to arrest you if they get any worse. Fun for me, but not so much for you.'_

Sam!

Her eyes widened a little at the message in front of her, and her nails rapped lightly against her desk as she contemplated a reply.

'_I apologize for my antics on Saturday, I have no idea what possessed me to show you my half masticated food, but I promise to never do it again and if I ever step out of line again, then I will hold my arms out and come willingly.'_

She pressed send and shoved the phone back in her drawer, turning her attention to the door where one of her fellow teachers stood.

"Anyone I know?" she cocked an eyebrow as she sauntered in and perched herself on the edge of the desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Emily chimed, turning her attention to a workbook in front of her.

A high pitched "Good morning Miss Black." rang out from the back of the room, diverting her attention for a moment while she turned to address the room.

"Something I can help you with Ness? Or are you just here to brighten my day with your witty banter?" Emily sighed and Renesmee grinned.

"Ah, actually I do have a reason." she slipped off the desk and handed Emily a copy of a letter. "The schools having a safety awareness day on Friday, and we have a couple of speakers coming into different classrooms to talk with the children. Miss Hunter contacted the local Fire Department and they're sending over a truck for the children to look at and a couple of the guys for us to drool over, and Mrs. Cullen's roped in the achingly gorgeous Doctor Cullen on his day off to spend time with her class.

I'm going to mix my kids with Miss Hunters and hope that my underwear doesn't combust, do you want to join up with Esme?"

"Does Jake know about your thing for Firefighters?" Emily asked and Ness nodded.

"Of course he does- we've got the outfit and everything!" she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Sometimes he even leaves the helmet on."

"What is it with you people? Do I look like I wanna know what goes on in your bedroom?" she exclaimed quietly, her eyes darting around the class to make sure no little ears were listening. "And yes, if I could join up with Esme's class that would be great."

"Good," Ness smirked and Emily stiffened as her phone buzzed in the drawer. "I'll let her know."

She turned to leave and Emily quickly fished her cell out to view the message.

'_You looked very pretty this morning_.'

She frowned, "Wait-"

Renesmee stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"Would it be possible for me to bring someone in? A cop." Emily asked as she walked back towards her.

"You're dating a cop?" Ness cocked an eyebrow and she shook her head. "No, he's just my neighbor."

"Sure he is!" Ness glanced down at the phone that was still nestled in her hands. "Do all your neighbors tell you how pretty you look?"

"Can I bring him or not?" Emily growled and Renesmee held her hands up playfully.

"If the precinct will let him out for the hour then its fine by me, just let me know his details for the school records and arrange for him to turn up." she shrugged as one of the children ran up with a completed piece of artwork. "And don't think we're finished."

Emily grabbed the picture as Ness spoke with the student and took it over to the drying rack, her fingers flying over the screen of the phone.

'_Are you free for dinner tonight? I wanted to talk to you about something.'_

She jumped when moments later her phone buzzed continually in her hand. She looked up at Ness who signaled for her to take the call and she quickly darted out side. "Hello?"

"_Hey, are you busy or should I call back?_" Sam's deep voice asked on the other end of the line and she swallowed thickly.

"I've got a minute, one of the other teachers is watching my class." she told him as she dropped herself into a child size chair outside the door. "Did you get my message?"

"_That's what I was calling about_," he sighed "_I switched shifts with a friend so I'm on nights for the rest of the week. Can I take rain check?_"

She straightened a little in surprise at his request. "Uh, sure! I'd like that."

"_Good_," she heard him chuckle. "_Can what you wanted to talk about wait as well?"_

"Oh no, forget about it." she waved her hand. "You're busy enough as it is, it was nothing."

"_Are you sure?" _he pressed and she bit down on her lip.

"Well, see…the thing is, the school is having a safety awareness day on Friday and I was going to ask if you would come in and meet the class. We have some Firefighters and a Doctor coming in the afternoon and you would be in uniform-" she licked her lips "maybe answer some of their questions, but like I said, forget about it."

"_I can do that_," he said softly. "_I could swing by after my shift- it would be around nine, is that okay_?"

"Oh! That would be perfect!" she exclaimed. "Are you absolutely sure? You're gonna be tired and a bunch of chaotic kindergartener's is probably the last thing you need!"

"_Will you be there_?" Sam asked and her stomach flipped.

"Of course.' she nodded.

"_Well then I'll be there_," there was a short pause. "_I'll let you get back to your class; I should probably try and get a few more hours sleep before I have to go in_."

"Okay, oh wait! Can you give me your work details? The school needs them." Emily said quickly.

"_Sure, I'll get the Chief to fax them over. Have a good day- it's been nice talking to you_." Sam's voice went quiet again and she could envision the color his cheeks were turning. "_I meant what I said earlier… you looked very pretty this morning._"

"It was you on the bike wasn't it?" she asked a little breathlessly.

"_Yeah I was gonna say hello, but you drove off before I could get my helmet off._" he replied. "_Well I should go. See you on Friday._"

"Yeah, Friday."

Over the following days Sam was pretty elusive. he'd sent her a few messages, each progressively more open and suggestive than the last and there was the odd phone call while one of them was on a break that, while sweet and innocent, left Emily with an unfamiliar sense of longing.

When she had talked to Leah about it, she had been bombarded with countless sexual innuendos and promptly hung up.

On Thursday morning, Renesmee had wondered into her class while she was setting up a construction project and handed her a photocopy of the fax that Sam's Chief had sent through- complete with photograph.

Renesmee had asked if she'd bagged him yet and flicked her ear when she informed her she hadn't, scolding her for denying her hoo haa such a man. Emily was beginning to think that Leah may have been the lesser of two evils.

By eight thirty on Friday, she was pretty sure she had a swarm of butterflies trapped in her stomach. Her eyes were continually flicking to the clock and as she smoothed down her dress for the hundredth time that day, Mrs. Black strolled in with her class.

"Fire Departments not due until eleven so I thought I'd join our classes for Officer Uley," she smirked. "I hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all." Emily replied and she meant it- the everyday Sam made her heart flutter so there was a good possibility she'd faint as soon as she saw Sam in his uniform. Renesmee would be able to hold her up.

"Okay class," she clapped her hands together to get their attention. "Our visitor will be here in a few minutes so let's get our desks tidy and we can move them back so that Mrs. Black's class can sit with you.

The class filled with the murmur of excitement and activity while she and Ness scooted the tables and chairs toward the back of the room and coaxed the children onto the floor in front of her desk.

Emily's heart pretty much jumped into her throat when there was a knock at the door and the school receptionist opened it, gesturing for Sam to enter.

"You are so stupid!" Renesmee hissed under her breath as his eyes searched the room, a small smile playing on his lips when he found what he was looking for.

"Thank you for coming." Emily breathed nervously as he approached her, resisting the urge to rub her suddenly sweaty palms down the front of her silk dress.

"No problem." he grinned, watching her intently as she turned back to her class.

"Class this is Officer Samuel Uley, he's very kindly agreed to come and talk to you all today!" she smiled down at them and gestured widely. "Let's all give him a really big 'hello' and then we can get started."

A loud and rather uncoordinated 'hello' rang around the room and Sam stepped forward and introduced himself, launching into a narrative about what he did in his job and giving them a simple lecture on keeping safe.

Emily's eye were glued to him the whole time, she felt rooted to the spot as he spoke animatedly to the class, completely at ease with him himself and no hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh my god, you've got it so bad!" Renesmee chuckled, jumping from her seat and snapping her out of it and she turned to find the entire class and Sam watching her. "Question time! Sonny, you can go first."

"Do you have a gun?" a small voice asked and Sam nodded, pointing out the firearm that hung at his hip, explaining that it wasn't a toy and that he was only allowed to use it in an emergency.

"Where are your handcuffs?" another shouted and he pulled them from his belt, holding them up for the class to see. "How do they work?"

"How about a volunteer?" Renesmee suggested, grinning wickedly as she nudged Emily forward.

Emily ducked her head as Sam turned towards her, cuffs in hand. "I probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much as I am, huh?" he murmured as she lifted her eyes to his and she couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face as she held out her wrists for him.

She turned to show her secured hands to class before letting him unlock them, his hand cupped hers and she felt her skin begin to smolder next to his.

"I think we've taken up enough of your time, Officer Uley." she said taking a step back. "Thank you for talking to us."

"Not a problem, I had fun." he smiled as he re-situated his cuffs, exiting the class to a chorus of goodbyes.

"Just out of curiosity," Renesmee leaned into Emily's ear as they watched him walk down the hallway. "Do you think they'd sell that uniform in a costume shop? Because Jake would look…"

"Don't!" Emily held her hands up to stop her words. "Don't finish that sentence!"

"What? Why you get to be the only one with a sexy cop for a boyfriend?" she teased and Emily growled.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend!" she insisted quietly. "We're just friends- barely!"

"Well you might want to tell him that," Renesmee thumbed over her shoulder in the direction Sam had gone. "Because he looked like he was about a minute away from tossing you over his shoulder and locking you in a padded cell with him!"

"Don't you have firemen to drool over?" she hissed and Renesmee chuckled as she gathered up her students and left.

* * *

><p>Emily rubbed her temples as she stared down at next week's lesson plans. her knees were beginning to ache from being curled underneath her where she sat at the coffee table, surrounded by work books and papers.<p>

She pushed herself up, groaning as she straightened her legs and throwing a quick glance out the window that overlooked the parking lot to see Sam's bike still nestled in the spot next to her car before she ventured a quick trip to the bathroom.

Just as she was about to settle back into her work, a familiar creak outside her apartment door caught her attention and she quickly ran over, pressing herself against the door to look out the peephole.

The smile on her face was uncontrollable when she found Sam standing on the threshold, his lips moving without sound as he stared at her door.

"I'm not just going to open the door this time," she said loud enough for him to hear and his cheeks bloomed. "You're going to have to knock first."

Sam hesitated as he lifted a large fist and knocked on the other side of the wood from where her hand was resting.

She slid it down, griping the handle and twisting, slowly pulling the door wide enough for her to poke her head through.

"Don't you have to be at work in a few hours?" she asked as he shifted his weight nervously. "If I were you, I'd be in bed until the last possible second!"

"Well I have to eat at some point. Wanna join me for breakfast? Well early dinner in your case," he held up a bag and a sweet smell wafted under her nose. "There's a pancake house about a block away, they're not brilliant, but it's a hell of a lot better than what I could've cooked."

"I'm sold," she stepped back to let him. "Sure you've got enough?"

"I took a chance on you saying yes and ordered extra." he said softly before turning into her kitchen and placing the bag on the counter as her reached for the plates.

"You confuse me, you know that?" Emily frowned as she watched him move around, "you're like two different people. One moment your going red just talking to me and the next you're telling me how much you're enjoying handcuffing me in a room full of people."

"That was inappropriate," he said without looking at her, continuing to busy himself with filling the plates. "I'm sorry."

She sighed, stepping towards him, "Sam?"

He turned, eyes trained on the plates in his hands. "You know what? You're right; I have to be at work soon, I probably don't have enough time to…"

Her eyes stayed open, watching for his reaction as she rose onto her tiptoes and pressed her mouth against his.

He didn't go red like she expected, his body stiffened as she stepped back and something dark flashed in his eyes as he moved to place the plates back on the counter- one completely missing and toppling to the floor.

A bolt of excitement shot through her body as he closed the distance between them, his hand roughly grabbing the back of her head and pulling her mouth back to his.

His kisses were everything he wasn't- bold and forceful and she was quickly loosing herself in it as her hands scratched and tugged at the material of his shirt.

Emily let out a surprised gasp as her back connected with the back of the couch, and Sam's hands immediately gripped her hips lifting her off the floor and balancing her on the edge.

Her head tipped back as he nipped and sucked his way down her throat, suckling on the sensitive flesh at the crook of her neck and her legs wrapped around him- the heels of her bare feet digging into the backs of his thighs as she tried to draw him even closer.

Sam's hands fisted the hem of her slip dress, pushing it over her hips and gathering at her waist, his fingers pushing underneath the material to cup the swell of her butt and drag her hips forward and she wasn't entirely sure where her moan started and his finished as his clothed erection pressed eagerly against her dampening underwear.

"You feel that?" he growled as she wriggled in his hands. "That's what you do to me, everyday since I met you."

Emily mewled as his fingers dug into her flesh- it should have hurt and it did, but it only served to heighten her state of arousal.

"Do you have any idea how much restraint it took for me on Saturday night to not toss you on the floor and do every single thing I'm about to do to you?" his hips flexed towards her and her head dropped onto his shoulder as she bit back another moan.

She gripped his ears and dragged his lips back to hers, her tongue threading out to coax them open, sighing as he devoured her mouth and he shuddered as she moved against him.

Sam lifted her from the couch, walking blindly towards the corridor before pulling away. "On the left?" he asked and she nodded, greedily claiming him again as he fumbled with her bedroom door and walked them inside.

Emily felt herself falling through the air, her drop cushioned by the soft refuge of her bed. Sam tugged his shirt over his head, revealing his hard, sculpted body and she whimpered, pressing her thighs together.

He crawled up the bed, the heat from his body radiating between them as he supported his weight on sinewy arms.

One of his legs slipped between hers, nudging them apart. "I want you so fucking much!" he growled as her hands found his hips, gliding round to the small of his back, fingertips dipping under the waistband of his jeans.

"I want you too-please!" she breathed as Sam settled on top of her, calloused fingers sweeping down her neck and over her shoulders, dragging at the straps of her dress until her breasts were revealed.

His tongue laved at her skin, memorizing every curve, crease and freckle before his mouth surrounded her nipple, hot lips teasing it in to a peak. A sharp nip at the stiff bud had her crying out in surprise, a jolt of pleasure ricocheting around her body- arching into his touch as he soothed it with his lips and switched his attention to the other side.

Emily cupped the prominent bulge at the front of his pants, a sharp hiss whooshing against her breast as she gently squeezed. Her fingers found the little brass button and flicked it open, easing inside to grasp his length, the corners of her mouth turning up as she discovered his lack of underwear.

"Fuck!" Sam's growl vibrated through his body, dropping his head to her chest as he rocked into her hand.

He gripped her wrist, stopping her movements and sat back on his knees, pulling her with him.

"Off." he demanded, tugging at the dress bunched around her waist and lifting it back up and over her head.

Sam stood from the bed, pushing his jeans down his muscular thighs and kicking them- along with his sneakers, to the other side of the room. His eyes roamed greedily over Emily, drinking in the sight of her flushed body as she squirmed under his gaze.

His tongue flicked out over his lips, as he watched her chest rapidly rise and fall, his hand wrapping around his cock as they came to rest on the innocently white, lace boy shorts that clung to her hips and dipped over the apex of her thighs.

"Sam?" his name was barely a whisper, drawing his attention back to her face to find her dark eyes locked on the hand that stroked his erection.

When Emily finally looked back up she was met with a smirk that had her stomach flipping and her cheeks blooming.

"Get over here." she sighed impatiently, propping herself up on her elbows as he knelt back between her legs.

"Anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue?" he simpered, running his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs and she cocked an eyebrow at him, her hips flexing towards his touch.

"Quit worrying about my virtues already!" Emily exclaimed flopping back onto her pillow as he hooked the sides of her panties and dragged them down her legs; eyes squeezed shut and fingers gripping at the comforter in anticipation as his breath ghosted over her core.

A groan rumbled deep in Sam's chest as he probed her slick heat, "fuck, you're so wet." he mumbled and Emily moaned, pushing herself onto his fingers.

"Stop-stop, I can't wait." she breathed clamping her thighs around his arm. "We can do everything else next time, but right now I just want you- oh!"

Sam chuckled as he hooked his fingers inside of her, pressing against that sweet spot that made her squirm.

"I'm gonna have to hold you too that." he said, pulling his hand free of her vice like grip, bringing it to his lips and sucking at the glistening digits, "because you taste amazing."

Emily let out a whimper and rose to her knees, forcing Sam onto his back and straddling his legs, "do you have a condom?"

"Uh," he tipped his head back toward the corner of the room where his clothes lay bundled. "In my wallet- it's in my pants pocket."

"Hang on." Emily hung over the edge of the bed and grabbed an unpacked cardboard box, rifling through until she found a small purse, opening it up and turning back to Sam with a triumphant grin and the foil square between her fingers.

She leant forward, her breasts brushing against his chest as she drew him into a lazy kiss. He jumped as he felt her grip his cock, rolling the condom down his length and began stroking him with a languid rhythm.

"I thought you said you couldn't wait?" he growled, gripping her hips and lining her up, scowling when she resisted his attempt to push her down.

"And I thought you said patience was a virtue?" she squealed in surprise as he flipped her over and hooked her leg over his arm, the noise turning into a moan as he thrust inside her.

Sam settled into a torturously slow pace, his muscles tense and teeth gritted as he tried to control himself. Emily tipped her head back, gasping as he filled her over and over again- his lack of speed keeping her teetering on the edge.

"Please Sam, please!" she cried clutching at his shoulders, her heavy eyes peeling open to look up at him.

He smirked down at her, his forehead glistening with sweat, "say it- tell me what you want?" he gripped her thigh tighter and pushed it towards her chest, opening her body further, allowing him to sink deeper.

"Faster, go faster!" Emily's eyes squeezed shut as he began pound into her with renewed vigor.

"Oh fuck! I can't…" his head dropped to her chest as her other leg wound around his body. "Cum with me baby, please?"

He latched onto her breast and a sharp nip bud of her nipple sent her tumbling over the edge, her breath stuck in her throat as she tried to bring him even closer. Her walls clamped down around him and Sam came with a shout, softly rocking until he was completely spent and gently releasing her leg to join the other at his waist.

Emily ran her finger through his damp hair, wincing as he shifted his hips and slipped from her, rolling onto his side with hand thrown lazily over her waist.

She listened to his breathing level out and turned to face him, her eyes meeting his just before they fell shut.

A sharp sound rang from the other side of the room. "What the hell is that?" she frowned lifting her head in a pathetic attempt to locate it's source.

Sam pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck with a groan. "It's my alarm- I have to get ready for work."

"Shouldn't you be getting up then?" Sam ignored her question, his lips finding the skin at the crook of her neck, the hand that rested on her waist slowly creeping back up towards her chest. "What are you doing?"

"You said earlier that I should be in stay in bed until the last possible second and that's exactly what I intend to do!" Emily's eyes fluttered as he licked his way down her torso and her arm flew up to cover her eyes.

"Holy shit she was right!" she tugged at his hair as he settled between her thighs. "It's always the quiet ones."


End file.
